After School in Algebra Class
by Name Forbidden
Summary: Levi is an algebra teacher seeking out a sexual relationship with his 'not so bright' student Eren Jeager


3pm was drawing near, and with it came the end of yet another school day. The sun was glaring through the classroom windows as it began to slowly set – a lot earlier than normal due the changing of the seasons. It was growing colder and winter was fast approaching, the school building's central heating was set to full blast and the temperature inside of the stuffy classroom was bordering unbearable. Eren Jeager just so happened to be sat right beside one of the heaters during the last lesson – an algebra class to be exact – and as if the heavy heat attacking his body wasn't enough to induce a headache, he was also racking his brains over why his latest test paper came back with a poor result. He was sure he had studied properly this time around, studied even harder than the last time he'd received similar results. He'd compared his answers against his friends and was still unable to find much fault in the answers he'd given. It was unfair and the annoyance nagged at him. Beneath the desk, his leg twitched and bounced with impatience for the final bell to sound and he planned on confronting his algebra teacher as soon as it did. Though before he got a chance to do so, the bell rang and said teacher had announced that Eren was to stay behind anyway.

Remaining rooted to his seat, Eren rested his cheek against his palm as both himself and the teacher waited for the classroom to empty – and once it had done, the door was shut securely behind the last of the students to leave. Eren truly had the resolve to forwardly confront his teacher – Levi – one of the most intimidating teachers in the entire school despite his smaller than average size, and also one of the only teachers who had managed to keep their entire classes grades above average year after year. Casting emerald eyes only a fraction upward, Eren settled his gaze to meet Levi's as he straightened himself in preparation for the words that he had planned to voice.

"Why do you keep marking me so lo-"

"Eren, shut up."

Completely cut off even before he'd had a chance to properly ask what he wanted to, Eren's mouth instantly snapped shut – though more out of the sudden shock of being told to shut it than out of obedience. Levi had never been the kindest of all teachers, he was blunt and straight forward – he didn't take the time to explain his theories or methods to his students, but most learned to simply follow them and trust that using them would bring about the best results; and they did, they always did. Unless your name was Eren Jeager and there was some sort of unseen fault that prevented any success. The silence between them hung heavily in the stuffy air and neither of them broke eye contact – it was almost as if they were silently battling for dominance over the situation and silently attempting to judge who should speak first. Needless to say, Eren lost that battle and exhaled a heavy breath of defeat, giving Levi the all-clear to continue whatever it was that he had kept Eren behind for.

Pushing away from where he was leaning against his own desk at the front of the classroom, Levi began to slowly advance toward Eren's desk – making the teen feel a tad bit uncomfortable yet Eren made little show of it. That was until Levi loosened his slim black neck tie before pulling it off entirely, followed by the un-tucking of his crisp white dress shirt and the un-fastening of his brown leather belt. Lightly digging his teeth into his lower lip, Eren remained silent and still as Levi next begun to pop open the buttons of his shirt one by one – exposing the milky and toned flesh that was hidden away beneath it. Eren had seen enough movies and watched enough news on TV to realise that the current situation was extremely similar to that of those who had been either sexually assaulted – or took part in consensual relationships – with their school teachers. Eren wasn't too sure which category he currently fit into though. Oddly enough, he wasn't as unwilling as he ever thought he would be in such a situation – granted, he would much prefer to be with a female teacher, but either way he didn't feel like running away at all. Yet this also wasn't any sort of 'relationship' either – it was something happening completely out of the blue and for reasons that Eren had no clue about.

"Oi, why are you still wearing your uniform?" Levi then asked, drawing Eren out of his thoughts and properly back to reality. Levi was currently almost completely undressed – he had stripped his pants and shoes, only left wearing his boxers and his shirt wide open. For a boy that had never given much thought to exploring the vast world of sex between men, he found Levi strangely attractive at that moment. Levi's body was slender yet clearly toned and defined, milky white skin with an array of scattered silverish scars that were probably left over from a harsh former life; and the one feature that Eren found difficult to tear his eyes away from was those small sections of a black and grey tattoo that crept around the teacher's sides – the tell-tale signs of an entire back piece that Eren was curious to see more of.

Realizing that he had once again lost himself in his own thoughts, Eren clumsily rose from his seat and began to strip his uniform at a hurried pace. He began with his blazer before then removing all that he wore beneath it – leaving his then half naked from the waist upward. He could feel Levi's gaze following the contours of his tanned body, yet he made his best efforts to ignore those eyes as he continued to strip his belt and pants. Once finished and only still wearing his boxers and socks, he then lifted his eyes to silently ask what he was to do next – his cheeks were flushed lightly and his fingertips fiddled anxiously with the waistband of his boxers. The waiting was making him more nervous by the minute, and he began to wonder if the two of them were really going to end up having sex right till the end, or if this was some sort of joke made to humiliate him. As strange as it seemed for Levi to make a joke – Eren didn't doubt the teacher would at least try it every now and then.

"Put your blazer back on and sit on the desk." Levi ordered, running his tongue slowly along his lips to wet them as he brushed a hand through his hair. Eren did as he was told to, slipping his arms back into the sleeves of his blazer before hopping up onto his desk – and after doing so, Levi stepped forward and wasted no time in slipping his fingers beneath the waistband of Eren's boxers and pulling the teen's rather lifeless cock out. Eren let out a gasp of complete shock at the action – it was something he wasn't expecting to happen so suddenly, and the action was far from gentle or romantic in any way. His mouth floundered a little as he tried to find the right words to question his teacher, but a quick glare shot his way from between his legs told him not to bother speaking at all. Once again biting into his lower lip, Eren swallowed his words as he watched Levi began to slowly pump his hand from the base of Eren's cock all the way to the tip – attempting to coax a reaction, he then fumbled over the tip with his thumb a few times before repeating the entire action. It was working, but only a little – Eren was still reeling from the shock of the situation that his cock was experiencing a rather slow reaction time; and as Levi's patience wore off fast, he decided to jump to the next level and without warning, filled his mouth with Eren's now semi-hard cock.

With a slight whine leaving his lips, Eren squirmed a little where he was sitting on top of the table – the heat that surrounded him felt so good that he had no trouble with finally becoming fully erect, and as Levi began to bob his head along the length of Eren's cock, the teen had trouble with holding himself back enough not to cum too suddenly, "Sensei-!" Eren whined softly, reaching a hand down to push gently against Levi's head – and when he gained no reaction, he pushed a little harder. Still no reaction, and that then coaxed Eren to be a little more adventurous. He laced his fingers through Levi's darker hair and tugged gently at first, and after realizing that doing such a thing would not get him into any trouble, he began to tug a little harder. The harder Eren pulled on Levi's hair, the stiffer Levi's cock became. He was a sucker for the pain of such actions and soon found himself wriggling out of his boxers as he continued to bob his head and suckle on his student's cock. A muffled moan left his lips which coaxed Eren to continue tugging and pulling harder – though a short stream of whines and curses spilled from Eren's mouth, which was enough to inform Levi that the teen wasn't going to be able to hold it all in for very much longer.

Levi then released Eren's cock with one final lap to the tip, though he kept one hand wrapped firmly around the base. Eren's breathing was lightly laboured as he watched in silence as Levi began to make his next move – brining three fingers to his own lips, Levi pulled them inside and began to suckle on them, coating each of his own fingers with enough saliva to be used as lube and ease the later discomfort. As he watched, Eren began to worry slightly about who was going to be the one getting fucked, and he hoped it wouldn't be him as he wasn't quite mentally prepared to be penetrated just yet – and so he figured it would be best to try and ask before they took this any further.

"S-sensei, where are you going to put those?" Eren asked, his question referring to the fingers that Levi's mouth was currently filled with. To Levi, the question was obvious enough, and after freeing up his mouth he replied, "Well I'm not putting anything near the place you crap from, brat."

That reply relieved Eren enough for him to fully let his excitement take over. His cock twitched with impatience within Levi's grasp and it felt fit to burst at any moment as he wanted as Levi inserted his own fingers into his entrance. The view Eren had didn't allow for him to see anything clearly, but he could clearly see Levi's wrist move with each thrust of those fingers inside, and the soft grunts and moans that Levi made only added to Eren's excitement and twisted apprehension. And then Levi straightened up and removed his fingers all too soon for Eren's liking – he wanted to see more and watch for a little longer, but Levi wanted to move things along at a faster pace. Planting a palm against Eren's chest, Levi pushed down until Eren was almost lying flat against the desk top, propped up slightly by his forearms with his legs still hanging over the edge; and then Levi advanced, climbing on top of the small desk and straddling Eren's waist. He straightened his back and kept his dark eyes locked with Eren's green ones, he kept his palm pressed flat against Eren's chest as the hand that was once wrapped around the base of Eren's cock now held that thickness in place for him to properly lower himself onto.

Levi then lowered himself down onto Eren's cock, and the sensation had both men reacting simultaneously. Eren strangled out a needy moan as he dug his fingernails into the wood of the desk beneath them – the heat and the tightness surrounding his cock had him feeling the need to release more than ever before. Levi threw his head back, a softer moan leaving his own lips – it was a fairly raspy sound and was followed soon after by soft gasps as he waited for his body to properly adjust to the intrusion. The soaring heat of the room – from the humid central heating to the heat of their bodies joining – had thin layers of sweat slicking their torso's as they made an attempt to find some sort of rhythm to their movements. Eren's sloppy upward thrusts met Levi's hips as the teacher bounced repeatedly, unmatched moans that varied in pitch filled the empty classroom and the scent of sweat and sex filled the air. The desk creaked and protested under their joined weight and was accompanied by the sounds of skin smacking against skin.

Eren peeked his eyes open to steal a glance at Levi's condition – he had kept his eyes shut up until that point, slightly afraid that he might lose control if he saw who was on top of him again. The sight he was greeted with only confirmed his earlier minute fears – the sight of Levi bouncing on his cock, face flushed, hair sweat slicked and dishevelled, and Levi's rock hard cock slapping against those defined abs. Eren could feel the tightness ready to snap in the pit of his stomach – his breathing became far more laboured than before and he adjusted his grip of the desk as his knuckled were beginning to turn white, "Sensei, I'm going to.. I'll cum!" The teen warned, though the warning came at a little short notice. With a short stream of curses and one final rougher thrust upward, Eren spilled out inside of his teacher. Despite Eren now being spent, Levi continued to bounce himself – though with a little less vigour than before. The sloppy and wet sound of the cum inside of Levi's body being slicked around filled the room, it was lewd and mildly embarrassing for Eren, but it seemed as if Levi paid it no mind and simply continued with little regard to Eren's current condition.

Wanting to do as much as he could so that Levi could finish, Eren propped himself up a little higher before timidly reaching out a hand to grip the base of Levi's cock. He then began to stroke, slow movements from base to tip and back down again – and as he wasn't given any warning to stop, his confidence grew slightly and his pace increased. It didn't take long before Levi could feel that tight knotting sensation in the pit of his stomach, his insides tightened around Eren and his movements slowed; and with a gentle hiss, Levi came in hot spurts across his student's abdomen. Both of them remained in their positions for a little while longer – Eren with his forearms propping up his body as he focused on slowing his laboured breathing, and Levi still atop Eren, his back hunched over a little as he tried to catch his breath enough to speak – and when Levi did speak, his words implied a little more than what appeared on the surface.

"I'm giving you another test paper next week Eren, so do your homework."


End file.
